


Euphoria

by Nyghtshadow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtshadow/pseuds/Nyghtshadow
Summary: Jared finds reader playing without him and takes advantage of the situation





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> No hate against Gen, this is just a fanfic. No harm meant. For fiction story purposes, Gen and Jared never met in this story.

You were laying naked in the ultra-soft, velvety chaise lounge Jared had bought for you for your birthday. You’d decided to place the piece in the room you shared because it made for a great snuggle spot. Your thoughts were focused on your husband, who was currently standing naked in the bathroom drying his gorgeous locks after his steaming hot shower. 

 

Before you knew what you were doing your legs had parted to make way for your hand, which had snaked its way to your mound. Your middle and forefinger surrounded your clit, you were already slick and wanting. With your bottom lip pulled in and your teeth planted firmly into the supple skin your fingers started to circle faster and faster. 

 

Your body pulsed when you hit a certain spot and you let out a soft little moan just as Jared came walking out of the bathroom. 

“What are YOU doing all by yourself?” He asked with a shit eating grin. 

You jerked your hand from your wet throbbing pussy and quickly closed your legs. 

“Nothing!” you shakily replied, embarrassed at having been caught. 

Still naked, he knelt down in front of you pushing your legs apart again. 

 

“Liar.” He said smiling playfully. 

He bit his lip, his hands traveled up your legs over your stomach and past your breasts. One hand stopped just behind your neck gently urging you forward towards him while the other reached for the hand that had been between your legs. He kissed you slow and soft, but deep. While you were distracted he grasped your hand and pulled it close to his face.

 

Breaking the kiss, he offered you devilish grin and sucked the finger you had in your pussy into his mouth. His eyes closed and he hummed in ecstasy. As if he were eating a delicacy. 

“You taste so good, Y/n.” He groaned. 

His lips found yours once more, this time more urgent and bruising, the scruff he’d been growing on hiatus scratching your face slightly. 

“Jared…” you whispered as you broke for breath.

 

“Don’t stop, baby. Show me what you were doing.” He urged as he brought your hand back down to your soaking folds. 

“Let me see what I am missing when I’m gone. Make me cum just by watching.” 

Jared sat back on his knees and watched, his breathing became labored as you brought yourself closer and closer to your release. He didn’t once touch himself, but his massive cock was rock hard and standing at attention. Every now and then you saw his hips flex involuntarily. 

 

“Ohhh…” you moaned and Jared whimpered. 

“Fuck baby, if this is what you do without me we might have to facetime more often.” he said as he licked his lips. 

His eyes never strayed from your dripping pussy. As your orgasm began he moved closer but he still didn’t touch himself or you. 

“Fuck…ohh baby, uuugghhh…” you whined. 

Your fingers moved faster and faster and your heart throbbed in your chest. 

 

“Shit! Jared I’m…fuck…I’m c-coming!” you screamed. 

Just as your orgasm hit its peak Jared shoved his face between your legs and thrust his tongue as far as it could go into your quivering core. Your walls squeezing, letting your juices flow and Jared wasn’t missing a drop. 

Mhmmm.” He lapped you up. 

 

Your pussy was so sensitive that your entire body kept jumping and jerking as he teased your clit with his tongue. 

“Stop…please babe….Jared…” you wiggled away.  
He sat up licking his pussy soaked lips. 

“Holy hell, babe that was fucking awesome!” he said as he threw his head back and shivered in delight. 

You let out a lazy chuckle still trying to catch your breath, but when you looked down at your gorgeous husband you noticed he still hadn’t taken his release. 

 

Getting up on all fours you changed your direction on the lounge sofa bringing the top half of you off the sofa while your ass was up in the air. You reached out and lightly ran your fingers over the soft taut skin of Jared’s member. As you circled the swollen head of his cock a small burst of cum leaked out and slid down the underside of his dick. 

“Mmmmmm…” you moaned and moved in to wrap your mouth around him.

 

Immediately his cock throbbed in response to the wet heat surrounding it. Jared hissed and threw his head back, “Oh fuck baby!” You smiled and took him in as far as you could. His hips flexed and he balled his fists in attempt to keep from fucking into your mouth. “Oh god. Y/n. I’m not going to last long….fuck…don’t stop baby, please.” 

 

His hands flew into your hair, not pushing but guiding you on his cock. 

You pulled away briefly to say, “Do it baby…it’s ok.” 

He cupped your face and pulled you in for a deep all tongues kiss before guiding you back to his throbbing cock. Once your lips were wrapped around him again he gently held the back of your head as he thrust himself into the back of your throat as far as you could take him. 

 

It didn’t take long before his breathing hitched and he started to growl deep in his chest. 

“Shit…” he breathed. 

His thrusts were becoming desperate and he pushed on your head a little harder as he chased his release. When his hand tightened in your hair you reached out and caressed his balls sending him into his release. 

“Oh Fuuuuuuuuuck…”he finished on a groan. 

Spurts of cum were released with each thrust and you drank him down with fervor.

 

When he came down from his release he pulled himself from your mouth. He studied your face for a moment before he pulled you to him in a deeply loving kiss. 

“I love you, Y/n.” he mumbled before lifting you and bringing you back to be bed.

With a tired smile you responded, “I love you too, Jared.” 

He wrapped his arms around you pulling you flush against his body and released a satisfied sigh.

“We are definitely doing that again.” He whispered as he slipped into a blissful slumber.


End file.
